


When You Love Someone

by minstreltroubadour



Category: Younger (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minstreltroubadour/pseuds/minstreltroubadour
Summary: A little Younger S5 prediction fic for the last 3 episodes. A look on how Charles and Liza relationship winds down in the coming episodes and after.





	1. Chapter 1

Charles saw Kelsey leave abruptly with tears in her eyes, hurrying down the elevator, rushing towards something – _or someone_.

The last time Charles saw Kelsey that upset was when Liza left after their fight and went to New Jersey. However, what wasn’t present then that was now, was a fear in her eyes that had him alarmed. 

Instinctively, Charles followed her and saw her get in a cab just as he arrived in the lobby. The company car was ready and he was quick to follow her.

Kelsey got dropped off at Grand Central and sneakily, he followed her. 

“Liza!” Kelsey shouted and Charles head turned so fast, he thought he’d get dizzy. _What was she doing here?_ He looked at her, she had a luggage and a big bag at her side. She was really leaving – and in that effect, _leaving him too_. His heart was beating fast but he needed to calm down if he was going to do this.

_What the heck had happened?_ Charles thought deeply. They were happy just that morning as she said goodbye after spending the night together at the brownstone. He didn’t suspect a thing but, maybe, love did make one blind.

He saw Liza’s shocked look as Kelsey approached her and he knew immediately that she was contemplating between running away and staying to talk to her. She must’ve thought too long because was Kelsey was up to her face before she could leave.

Keeping his eyes on them, Charles found a short line for tickets and bought one - he didn’t even know where it was going - but he needed a way to get to the train if he was running after her.

He knew the moment their conversation is over by the way that tears were now streaming in Kelsey’s face. She was unable to convince Liza to stay. _Why was she leaving in the first place?_ Adrenaline was pulsing through his veins, as he saw Liza pull away from Kelsey’s hug and started walking towards the trains.

An announcement floated through the terminal’s speakers and Liza walked quickly towards her platform. At first, Charles was just doing a brisk walk but as Liza came out of view, Charles was full on running, finding her.

He could hear a train coming, from where he wasn’t sure. This is the Grand Central, for God’s sake, a million trains can be heard all at the same time. He turned his head around and around, looking for something, anything, that could be her.

At last, he spotted her and began running again. He descended the stairs two at a time and just as he was close to her, about to reach for her, the doors had closed.

Liza turned around and finally saw Charles at the other side. First, Kelsey. Now, him. This was not the plan she had _planned_ and it was making all this – this leaving - much harder than she thought.

She looked at him straight at his face and tried to speak but no words were coming out. Charles eyed her pleadingly and longingly, telling her not to go away. He gave a look so tender he thought that could change her mind.

Liza, in return, hoped her eyes conveyed all the words of love and apology that he needed to hear -  to understand – that she was doing this for her, for him, for the company, and for everyone. It was what was best for the situation she found themselves in.

His eyes shot up, suddenly, looking at something, and she followed it. Charles brows furrowed and he swallowed a huge lump that was on his throat.

_No. It wasn’t what you think it is!_ Liza thought and wanted to explain but there was no way and no time.

When his eyes were focused back to her, it was now more red-rimmed from hurt, pain and anger until finally, a single tear fell from his face and the sight of it shattered her.

They only had but a few seconds left and Charles placed his hand on the glass door. Liza did too at the exact same spot where his was.

“I love you.” Charles said loud, plain and clear, looking at her. Liza’s hand curled as if she could touch him but at the realization she couldn’t, broke her.

The train began to move and Charles stepped away from the platform watching the train – and Liza – fall away from his vision.

Liza was stuck to where she was standing. She had thought she’d never see Charles again until everything was okay but there he just was. Everything she had been trying to avoid happened and the pain that shot through her was the worst. Liza thought she’d fall and faint from her feelings but quick hands pulled her up.

“Everything okay?” Josh whispered as he pulled her to a comforting embrace.

“No. Charles was just at the platform. He didn’t know I was leaving. I don’t know how he knew. Then he saw you and probably thinks…” Liza rambled on, now full-on crying on Josh’s shoulder. Being it New York, no one in the train car minded one bit.

“Shhhh..” he tried to soothe and calm her as they sat down in empty seats. “If he feels for you as you feel for him, then, he’ll know, understand and…wait”, Josh replied.

He didn’t know why he was pushing Liza to Charles even though he still felt a lot for her. But clearly, Liza has moved on from him and the way she was reacting to Charles just told him the depth of her feelings for him.

“I really hope he does, Josh. I really do.” Liza said as she let her tears dry out and her body succumb to a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles, Kelsey and Diana tries to figure out what Liza's leaving all means.

_ 5 hours earlier  _

Liza woke up earlier than usual.

She and Charles have spent the night at the brownstone as the girls were at Pauline’s for the week. It has been the most blissful two and a half months of being together - sneaking around the office, looking for that little touches and moments that always ended with a knowing smile between them, going out to eat, whether it was breakfast, lunch or dinner, just talking and making the effort of getting to know each other and who they are outside of the office and professionals. Despite all the hard work of bringing up this new relationship, they were really really happy.

Turning around, she saw Charles still asleep from their activities last night. His face was relaxed with a little smile plastered on his lips that told her that he was having happy dreams. She spent a few minutes just admiring his beautiful face, memorizing each feature to memory but after the moment, she got up and prepared to leave for the day. As she set to look for her clothes, her mind, naturally, wandered to thoughts of what she was about to do today.

Since they decided to give this relationship a go, there were certainly challenges with keeping so many secrets all at the same time – they have to be careful in interacting in public, they, now, both have to carry the burden of Liza’s secret age, have to keep Pauline happy and at bay or else she’ll out them, and so much more at stake if they are exposed before they could’ve prepared and were ready. But all that hardships are trampled in little moments of domesticity and normalcy, like this morning, waking up in bed and just being and occupying the same space and time. It made sense to them that being together was worth keeping all the secrets.

But what happens when the secrets are popping to come out and threatening all that she loves?

Trouble began a week ago when Liza was accompanying Diana to an event and Cheryl Sussman was there. They haven’t crossed paths since Liza upped Cheryl one, three years ago, when Millennial got to publish Dr. Wray’s hit psychology book with another of Liza’s smart tactics of evading her age. Liza’s old colleague was now out for revenge after the success of Millennial has halted her own company and isn’t afraid anymore to expose Liza unlike before.

Her nemesis’ threats started out again and this time, she left Liza no choice but to leave and disappear.

-

_ 5 days ago _

_“Hello, Liza.” Cheryl began as she cornered Liza to the bar._

_“Cheryl, nice seeing you again”_

_“Is it? You know, I’ve been tracking you and Millennial since Dr. Wray and your little imprint has bagged quite a reputation in the short time you’ve been around. Add to the fact that you got Reese Witherspoon to back you and now, all authors wants to publish with you.”_

_“Okay, first. It’s not my imprint. It’s Kelsey’s, I’m just there as her second”_

_“Ah, I see. But you’re no longer just an assistant, then, Liza. You’re in the up and up now.” Cheryl paused, her lips thinning into a straight line. “Do you know how hard it has been finding and signing authors since you came around? Extremely difficult. Everyone wants to go to Millennial and when that doesn’t push through, they fall into our laps like were some second-rated choice. That’s a slap to my face and I’ve had enough of it – and of you.”_

_“What does that mean? Are you going to expose me? Go ahead. Millennial can do without me. It’ll still be miles ahead of you” Liza sat up and started to walk away but Cheryl had but one last bullet to pull._

_“I’m not going after you or Millennial.” Cheryl said, her tone humorous and sarcastic. “That’ll be suicide even for me. I’ll admit, your imprint is too hot and successful for me to even try to jeopardize and attempting that would be unwise”_

_Liza turned around, confused and curious, but she stood still, urging her to go on._

_“Empirical is not doing so good these day. Losing Edward LL Moore was a big blow. Add your issue would be a scandal they’ll have a hard time to pass on.” Cheryl said with a demeaning smile on her face. “Oh, and by the way, Liza, how is Charles?” Liza’s eyed widened in shock at this vicious woman and heart raced at the possibilities of a downfall. “I thought so too. Anyways, you know what to do, Liza.”_

_Liza knew what to do right then and there. She had to leave. Disappear. She couldn’t let Cheryl ruin Charles or Empirical._

_As she stormed out, Liza contemplated if she had to tell Kelsey or Charles. NO – she couldn’t. They would do everything they can to save her from this even if it’ll cost them because she knows just how good people they are and for all intents and purposes, those two love her to a fault. She’ll tell Maggie, she has to. Whatever plan she has, one at least had to know and maybe she’ll offer some advice as to what to do._

_It took a few days to plan on where she will go and stay and how she can stay off grid until the issue passes. How long would that be, she didn’t know. Caitlin was away in college, her tuition paid for the year (thanks to Charles bonus last Christmas) and didn’t need to know anything. Besides that, everything looks set as she was to go._

_However, in the eve of her departure, Josh unexpectedly came over to Maggie’s looking to vent out to a friend when he noticed the luggage and bags._

_“Who’s leaving?” he asked._

_“I am.” Liza emerged from the bedroom, saving Maggie on having to come out with a lie for her again. Josh’s mouth was open in shock and Liza thought it was pointless to not tell him – he know about her anyways. “A rival publisher wants to out me but is taking it out on Empirical and Charles. Another scandal like this after Edward LL Moore will kill the company. I can’t let that happen. This was the condition.”_

_Josh just nodded. No questions asked. He knew and understood how complicated things have been since more people knew about who Liza really was. “What can I do to help?”_

_“You can help me roll luggage tomorrow? At least, until I get settled on the bus ride”_

_“Of course. Where are you going?” he asked._

_“Nope. Not going to tell you. I can’t be found yet but I assure you. I am safe.”_

_-_

Now fully dressed and prepared to leave, Liza looked at Charles sleeping form one last time and then placed her hand on his cheek, rousing him to wake.

“Hi” Charles said with a smug smile on his face the moment he opened his eyes and saw her.

“Hi.” She said, putting off the tone of pain in her voice.

“Why are you up and dressed?. It’s still early” Charles asked as he assessed her fully.

“I have to drop by my place for a change of clothes.”

“I told you to just have some here, just in case” He reached for her and placed his hand on her cheek. She followed it’s warmth and pressed further against it.

“Maybe next time” she said teasingly, putting a good face to this hard goodbye. Charles didn’t seem to notice anything.

“Mhmm…” he said in agreement as Liza dipped in for a last kiss. It was deep, long and as she felt him brush his tongue against her lips, she gave access making the kiss last longer than what was intended.

As they broke apart, Liza looked at Charles and god, how much does she loves the man. She must’ve gazed a little too long as Charles was the one to break her out of her spell. “What? What is it?” his sounded concerned.

“Nothing, I just…” Liza pursed her lips and decided, he had to know how she really feels and damn the consequences. With a sigh, she smiled, looked at his big blue eyes and said the words she longs to say for a long time. “I love you.” She immediately covered Charles mouth as his joyous surprise slowly winded down. She could feel his smile on her palm and hoped in all that was holy that it would be a good enough memory to hold on to when the worst was to come. “You don’t have to say it back right now.” She whispered and she can see the look on his eyes that he’s dying to say it back. “Say it to me the next time we see each other. Deal?” She waited for Charles to nod in agreement before she pulled away.

As she released him, he gave her the biggest, most tender smile that just tugged her heart. “I’ll see you in the office, then”

 

Present time

“WHERE IS SHE?!” Charles burst through Kelsey’s office as she and Diana were having the exact conversation but the latter didn’t look as frantic as Charles was. 

Kelsey’s hand was buried in her face as she didn’t want to deal with her two colleagues just yet after the emotional toll Liza’s leaving has brought her. But she also knows that neither would leave her alone if she didn’t give them answers. “She’s gone.”

Charles gasped loudly, much to Diana’s surprise and intrigued but let it go for a moment since it wasn’t the first priority. “Where did she go?” the marketing executive asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” She lift her head and didn’t even try and hide the tears anymore. She couldn’t stop it if she tried. “Maggie, her roommate, just called me early in the morning, told me Liza was on her way to the train station and was leaving. I caught up to her and begged her to stay, tried to convince her that we could find another way but…” she paused and looked directly at Charles, whose eyes, by now, are turning red again from holding back his own tears. “You know why she’s doing this and with all due respect, Charles, it’s painful but she’s doing it for all our sakes.”

Kelsey had just recently confirmed their relationship and though she was angry at Liza for risking their brand like this, she couldn’t deny her friend the happiness she deserved. Since coming back from the holidays, there was something different and fresher about Liza that she couldn’t sort out but now she knew.

“Then why couldn’t she, at least, tell me where she was going?” Charles questioned.

“She knew you’d follow her, ask her to come back and she would do it in a heartbeat. Just like the last time she left. But now, she couldn’t risk you asking that of her because she knows she’ll do it despite everything. You’ll try and fix it and in doing so, you’ll risk the company too and she can’t let you do that.”

Diana looked at both of them, still confused as to what can be this big issue that had them both on the ropes and warranted Liza’s leaving.

“She knew we’ll do everything in our power to…” Kelsey almost used the word save but that would be more suspicious to Diana. “…bring her back. And by everything, I mean everything, including, you, Charles, risking the company.”

Charles tried to speak but Kelsey beat her to the punch. “Don’t even try to deny it. I would do it and I pretty sure you would to.”

“Diana, could you leave us a bit” Charles turned to her as he requested.

“No. I want to know what is going on with Liza.” Diana said straight. “I do..erm.. _care_ about her as a colleague in this office!”

“You’ll know in time. Just…please” Charles said sternly as he motioned at the door for her to leave. Diana huffed but did as she was told.

With both of them just in the room, Kelsey spoke again. “I really don’t know where she is. She told no one where she was going. All she said was she’ll come back when it was safe and over.”

“When would that be?”

“I don’t know. She doesn’t either.”

“So, were supposed to wait for her, that’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“What do you think scared her off?” Charles asked. Liza never gave as much as a hint that this has been going on.

“She wouldn’t say. But I’ll bet my imprint that it was the vile Cheryl Sussman was behind all this?”

“Cheryl Sussman?”

Kelsey shrugged. Clearly, Liza hasn’t explained this part of her secret yet. “It has been going on since the Ellen book. Cheryl blackmailed Liza but she got away of blackmailing her back. Then we got to Dr. Wray’s book back when Millennial was starting and Liza got away with it again. I think now, with her company not looking good and them meeting last week, she’s might direct her revenge at her.”

Charles wiped his face with his hands. These was too much information. Too important information that Liza didn’t tell him. He knew there were risks keeping her secrets but he didn’t think it’ll be this big. He asked her once who else knew and she only told of Kelsey, not of anyone else.

“Why was Josh with her then?”

“Josh was with her? I didn’t see him when I saw her off.” Kelsey paused. “How did you know Josh was there?”

“I followed you and ran after her at the platform. I saw Liza then Josh but I don’t think he saw me. He was looking sideways, fixing the bags, then the train slowly moved away.”

“Does Josh know?” Kelsey heard Charles ask and she only nodded in reply. “I’m so sorry, Charles. But please, please, don’t do anything. Liza once told me that with Empirical and your divorce, it was important that no one knew about the two of you.” Charles flinched, remembering that conversation. He did ask her of that. “You also know that his company is just starting to be good again after the scandal.” He gasped again, remembering also that conversation. Had be put too much conditions in their relationship that he pushed her away?

“This is her way of loving and protecting. I may not like it either but there is nothing to be done. She loves me and I’m pretty sure she loves you, too. Hold on to that and everything will be okay.” Kelsey said in final as Charles nodded and left her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little follow through with yesterdays' first chapter. Hope you like it. I know I may be way off with this prediction post/fic but I've been loving writing this and wherever these characters take me. As always, comments and suggestions are always open.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I’m getting way ahead of myself but it the story just popped in my head and I wanted to write it and see where it goes. The idea came from watching the teaser trailers and making my own assumptions of what can possibly happen.


End file.
